Damsel in Distress
by lakergirl4life
Summary: When you're trapped, feeling safe is all that matters. Milu. Lulu. Milo.


"Let me out of here!" Lulu demanded and pounded on the door. "Let me out!" She'd been in here for two days and no clue who had taken her or why she was here. She walked around the room she was being held and took a drink of water. "At least they're feeding me." That had to be a good sign, if she were being fed, that meant they wanted her alive. The strange thing was that she was probably safer in here, at least she was safe from the Text Message Killer. She just wished she knew who grabbed her or why.

Lulu replayed that day's events in her mind. She went to Kelly's for breakfast, then she went to the hospital to visit her father. After that, she went for a walk with Logan and got in an argument with him. To clear her head, she stopped by her Grandmother's to visit Spencer. Then she went back to Kelly's and was about to go inside when she was grabbed. She couldn't remember anything. One minute she'd been walking up to Kelly's, and the next minute there was someone behind her, grabbing her. For a brief moment she thought it was the Text Message Killer, but as soon as a cloth came over her face she knew it was someone different.

Lulu remembered struggling against the person that grabbed her, but after that nothing. When she woke up, she was alone and unharmed and in this room. She didn't know how long it them to get here, if she was in town or somewhere else. Lulu started looking around the room for clues, for something - anything that would tell her where she was and so she could figure a way to get out of here. There was no way in hell she was going to sit here patiently and wait to be let go or for someone to rescue her. She was going to find her way out of here, but the first thing she needed to do was figure out where she was and if she could make a run for it. Lulu walked over to the window, or at least where a window should be. It was blacked out, covered with something that was between the window and storm window. Lulu traced her finger along the edges, wondering if she could get this window open. "Then what?" she muttered. She didn't know if she was on the first floor or second floor or higher. Lulu slammed her hand on the bed, "Let me out!" She needed to get out of here, she was going crazy. She felt trapped, caged in. If she didn't get out of here soon, she didn't know what was going to happen.

Lulu sat on the bed and tried to think of who could've grabbed her. Maybe if she could figure out who it was, she could figure out how to get out of here. She was a Spencer, it made the most sense that Helena grabbed her. But she'd never been a part of the Spencer-Cassadine feud. For whatever reason, Helena had always left her alone. Just because that had been true before, that didn't mean it was true now. If Helena was her captor, the best way to get out of here was to play on her relationship with Nikolas. She'd even use Spencer as a way to get out of here. Not that she'd ever do that, but whatever it took to get out of here, she'd do it. Lulu shook her head, "It's not Helena," Lulu said. If Helena were involved, she'd know it by know. The one thing that Lulu knew about Helena was that she wanted to be feared, and she'd definitely want her to know she was the one that grabbed her.

"Maybe it's Trevor," Lulu whispered. She didn't think that Johnny would use her, not like this - especially not like this. He'd freaked out after they'd gotten shot at on the docks a few weeks ago. She really didn't want it to be him, but she wouldn't put it past Trevor to try to get leverage over Johnny.

"Not Sonny," Lulu said. Maybe Johnny didn't have faith in Sonny, but she did. He would never use her as a pawn in a mob war. So what if her father and Sonny weren't the best of friends now, they used to be friends and Sonny would never knowingly use her. And if Sonny did and her dad found out about it, he'd kill him. And for whatever reason, if he didn't - Carly would. "He wouldn't." Besides, on the off chance Sonny lost his mind, he'd ask Jason or Max or Milo to grab her, and they wouldn't. Especially Milo.

If it wasn't a Cassadine, or Trevor, or Sonny - then who? The last person she'd argued with was Logan. He wasn't happy about her spending time with Johnny. Or Spinelli. Or Milo. Or anyone that wasn't him. She liked Logan, really she did - but if she wanted to be with someone it shouldn't be this hard. What if - Lulu shook her head. "He wouldn't." Would he? What if Logan snapped and he grabbed her? Would he? Did he? She wanted to believe that he didn't, but - honestly, she couldn't say that he hadn't. What if he snapped? What if something pushed him over the edge?

Lulu jumped when she heard gunshots in the hall, "Please get me out of here," Lulu whispered. She started looking around the room for a weapon. She grabbed the lamp, unplugged it and quickly moved behind the door. She'd knock out whoever came in here, grab their gun and make a run for it. She quickly glanced down at her boots and groaned, great for fashion not so great for running. The door opened and she lifted the lamp over her head, ready to bring it down on someone's head.

"Lulu?" Milo asked, pushing the door open. "Are you in here?"

"Milo?" Lulu asked, dropping the lamp on the floor and rushing into his arms. "You found me."

Milo automatically wrapped his arms around Lulu, "You're safe," Milo whispered. "Thank God you're okay." He gently ran his hand over her hair, taking advantage of the fact that she was in his arms and clutching to him like her life depended on it. He knew he'd have to let her go eventually, but for right now - he was going to enjoy this moment.

"I knew you'd find me," Lulu whispered, hugging Milo tighter. She knew that people were out there looking for her and that Milo was on that list. But she just knew that Milo wouldn't give up until she was found.

"Always," Milo promised. No matter what, no matter where their lives took them - he'd always make sure that Lulu was safe.

Lulu started crying, all the tears she'd been holding back started flowing down her face. "I was so scared," Lulu whispered. She didn't know who grabbed her or why. She didn't know what they had planned for her.

"You're safe now," Milo said. He'd make sure of it. Jerry Jacks wasn't going to get the opportunity to even think about harming Lulu.

"Promise?" Lulu asked, looking up at Milo.

Milo swallowed, losing his voice for a second. Lulu had never looked at him like that before. She'd never looked so vulnerable, so trusting. Lost, she looked lost and he would do whatever it took to make sure she never looked like that again. "I promise," Milo said.

"Good," Lulu said, resting her head on Milo's chest. She knew she should let him go, that they should get out of there. But for the first time since she'd been grabbed, she felt safe. She knew Milo wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

There was a light knock on the door, "Hey - we need to get going," Max said. They'd taken care of everyone here and were on the lookout for Jerry Jacks. But they needed to get Lulu out of here in case someone else showed up.

"Yeah," Milo said, reluctantly stepping back from Lulu.

"Lulu - hey," Max said. "There's a car waiting to take you home. Milo and I are gonna finish up here - "

Lulu immediately shook her head, "I'm not leaving alone," Lulu said. She wasn't sure who to trust right now, and while her head was telling her that whoever was waiting to drive her home could be trusted, she couldn't believe it.

"Lulu, you'll be fine," Milo insisted. "Tony's going to take you to the mansion or your grandmother's or wherever - "

"Come with me," Lulu quietly said, reaching for Milo's hand. "Please."

Milo looked at Max with pleading eyes, "Max?" Milo asked. "Tony can stay and help you. I can take Lulu home."

"Yeah, that's fine," Max said. Tony could help him, but he wanted Milo here instead. But he knew that he'd never hear the end of it if Milo didn't get to take Lulu home.

"Ready?" Milo asked, offering Lulu his coat. Lulu nodded and he led her outside. He briefly spoke with Tony and sent him inside to help Max get rid of anything that might point to Lulu being held there. The last thing they needed to leave the police was a motive for Jerry Jacks's impending death.

"Where are we?" Lulu asked. She didn't recognize where they were.

"About an hour outside of Port Charles," Milo said. "My phone's in my pocket. You can use it to call - " Milo paused, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to overhear Lulu informing Logan she was safe, but if that's who she wanted to call - she could. "Whoever you need to. Lucky or Carly. Logan - or Johnny, if you want."

"Did Max call Jason?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Milo said.

Lulu nodded, "Then Carly knows - Spinelli too. Carly will tell Lucky," Lulu said. Everyone else would have to wait. "I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone."

"Are you okay?" Milo asked. "Should I call a doctor or do you want to stop at a hospital?"

Lulu shook her head, "They didn't touch me," Lulu said. "Other than being held hostage - they were very hospitable."

Milo reached over and turned on the radio, "Pick a station," Milo said. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"Anywhere but the mansion," Lulu said. She'd moved back in because of her dad's health problems. The Q's hovered to say the least, and right now the only thing she wanted to was just - be. She wanted to sleep and be left alone.

"Lucky's?" Milo asked. "Or Carly's?"

It would be easy to get lost in the chaos at Carly's but more than anything all she wanted to was sleep, peacefully. And while she adored her little cousins, peaceful sleep was one thing you couldn't get with Michael and Morgan around. Lulu shook her head, "No - maybe my Aunt Bobbie's," Lulu said. She loved Lucky, but the last thing she wanted to hear was about the dangers of the mob. To some extent he had a point, but the way she looked at it was they bent the rules, and she had that many more people looking out for her. "Wait - I think she's visiting Lucas."

"What about Logan's?" Milo reluctantly suggested.

"I don't want to see him," Lulu said. She was ashamed that she thought that Logan could've done this to her. She wasn't sure how to face him. She was pretty sure she couldn't be with him anymore. How could she be with someone that she thought kidnapped her? So what if he didn't, the simple fact that she thought he could've, meant she didn't trust him.

"I could take you to your Grandmother's," Milo offered.

"Would - " Lulu paused and quickly turned towards Milo before facing the window. "Would it be okay if I crashed at your place?" Before Milo got a chance to answer, Lulu started rambling. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble. You know on second thought, I really don't want to impose. I'm sorry, it was rude of me to invite myself over."

"It's okay," Milo said, trying to keep from smiling. He couldn't believe she wanted to stay with him, even if it was just to hide from everyone else - it still didn't change the fact that she wanted to stay with him. He racked his brain, hoping that Max cleaned up their condo like he said he was going to. This was Lulu's first time coming to his place and he really hoped that Max hadn't left a mess after having friends over to watch the big game. "Not a problem at all."

Lulu turned away from the window and smiled, "Thanks Milo," Lulu quietly said. She wasn't just thanking him for giving her a place to stay that night, but for finding her.

Milo glanced at Lulu and offered her a small smile, "Anytime Lulu," Milo said, turning up the radio.

* * *

"Are you hungry or anything?" Milo asked, as he unlocked the door. He said a silent prayer of thanks that the place was clean.

"Something to drink would be good," Lulu said. She took off Milo's coat and set it down and looked around. His place didn't look like she had imagined. With both him and Max living here, she thought it would be bachelor central complete with a calendar of half-naked women on the fridge. But she couldn't have been more wrong. Everything was modern and it matched perfectly. This was the first time she'd been here and somehow the room looked eerily familiar. "I - I've seen this room before."

Milo laughed softly, "Probably in a catalogue," Milo said, walking to the kitchen to grab Lulu a bottle of water. "Max and I - we can't decorate. So we just ordered everything on the page and set it up like the picture."

Lulu laughed, "Thanks," Lulu said, sitting down and taking a drink.

"If you want to shower or anything - " Milo paused, not wanting to picture Lulu in the shower. "Grab anything you want from my dresser. There's a bathroom in my bedroom - you can take my room, I'll take the couch."

"Milo - no, I don't want to kick you out of your room," Lulu said. "I'll take the couch."

"It's okay," Milo said.

"Milo - "

"I insist," Milo said, lowering his voice to let Lulu know how serious he was. "These past two days, they must've been hell on you. You deserve to rest and to sleep comfortably. Besides, this couch might look great but it sucks for sleeping. I'll take Max's bed, he'll probably be out most of the night."

"Okay," Lulu said. She looked around the room to see what time it was, it was barely after 8. "I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. If you need to head out - it's okay." She really didn't want to stay alone, but she didn't want Milo to feel like he had to stay here with her.

"I can stay here," Milo said. There was no way in hell that he was leaving Lulu here alone after what she went through, and with a killer still on the loose. "I have some things that I can work on here."

Lulu walked over to Milo and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thanks," Lulu said.

* * *

Lulu woke-up and she looked around the room slowly. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was in Milo's bedroom, his bed to be specific. She looked around the room for a clock and smiled when she noticed Milo sleeping in a chair. She wasn't sure why he was in the room with her. Maybe Max came home and kicked Milo out of his bed. Or maybe, just maybe he wanted to be closer to her. Lulu closed her eyes again, she didn't care why Milo was here, but she was glad that he was. She was strong, she wanted to believe she was strong. But the past few days were affecting her more than she wanted to admit. Her worst nightmare used to be turning into her mother, being trapped in her own mind and not being able to get out. But this was the second time she'd been kidnapped, her third time a hostage and there was no worse feeling in the world than feeling helpless, than being trapped in a room with no way out. She hated feeling like that, but right now - right now she felt safe. She felt like nothing could touch her and that was because Milo was here. She knew that he'd never let anything happen to her, that he'd always keep her safe. That he'd drop whatever he was doing to find her, rescue her or even just sit on a chair and watch her sleep even though she knew he was probably going to get in trouble with Sonny for skipping out on the rest of his shift.

Lulu quietly climbed out of bed and grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and gently placed it over Milo, being careful not to disturb him. She smiled, finally understanding why her mom always let her dad rescue her all those years. It wasn't because she needed to be saved, but because she needed to know she was the most important person to someone - that they'd drop anything and everything just because you needed them, no matter how much or how little you needed them. Lulu leaned forward and gently kissed Milo's forehead, "Night," Lulu whispered.

THE END


End file.
